


Battle combination

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Battle, F/F, Kissing, Romance, Shipping, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: A dating Glimmer and Adora go into battle, what will Catra do?





	Battle combination

Standing atop a cliff Glimmer and Adora stood together preparing for the battle to come. Adora had already transformed into She-Ra in case they got ambushed. In the valley before them was a encamped hoard army trying to make a new move on Brightmoon.

Glimmer and Adora would be acting as a commando team as the rest of the princess alliance prepared to hit key parts of the camp. Adora as She-Ra would draw the main bulk of the force herself into combat to make all the other points along the camp easier to hit. Glimmer was with her to get her out of sticky situations and keep the offensive strong with a harder to pin down position.

Glimmer looked at She-Ra with a smile, "so love, you ready to kick some serious but together?" Her voice full of confidence especaily sense She-Ra got that upgrade in power during the battle for Brightmoon. This would be the first true stress test, however with how much power had shown up in even light training they knew this was gonna be big.

Adora herself was full of confidence after the battle of Brightmoon with all her friends behind her. 'It feels great not having to carry the load myself. I still need to keep myself working hard, but knowing i have those who will be there to catch me helps.' Thought Adora to herself as she smiled at Glimmer. Then she noticed a signal flare going up into the sky, so she reached out and took her girlfriends hand ready to teleport into battle.

As Glimmer started to teleport the two right into the enemy camp she thought back to just after the battle of Brightmoon. With how close to disaster they had been Glimmer knew that she had to put aside her reservations and ask Adora out; She never knew when she would get another chance. She could remember that conversation clear as day as the teleportation dropped them off to land a few feet above the ground.

That night a few weeks ago Glimmer knocked upon Adoras door after everyone had split up for the night. Glimmers foot nervously tapped against the ground as Adora opened the door in her pajamas. "H-hey sorry if i woke you... could we talk?" Glimmer had not even bothered to disguise her nervousness, she had to be genuine for this.

Adora was really happy to see Glimmer, "Its no problem, come on in" Holding the door wide open for the princess who had done so much for her. Adora had started to develop feelings for Glimmer even early on though it wasn't until recently that she realized it through reading and new experiences. 'Glimmer is so kind and cool, but shes totally out of my league.' Adora thought to herself trying to convince herself she had made peace with this.

Glimmer takes a seat on Adoras bed with it being the closest thing in the room to sit on. Consciously looking at the floor to hide her blush as she talks, "Hey Adora" Short pause, "After today's battle i have something i need to admit." Before she could continue however an interruption occurred.

Adora immediately started spilling out how she felt about the battle, "I'm so sorry that i screwed up the first part of the battle and let Catra get to me!" Starting to cry as she tries to apologize for what she perceives as wrong doing on her part. "I know i need to do better as She-Ra! I promise that i will!" Now fully bawling her eyes out Adora collapses to the ground feeling like she was the weak link of the alliance.

Quickly leaping from the bed to Adoras side GLimmer makes sure that she knows, "NO NO that's not it at all Adora! I wanted to say that i love you so much and and that i want you to be my girlfriend!" Glimmer with great speed puts her arms around Adora so she can hold her close. "I want to stand by you no matter what in battle or daily life!"

Before the memory could run its course however the two hit the ground and immediately had to jump out of the way of blaster fire, 'Seems i don't have time to reminisce just yet!' Glimmer thinks to herself as she teleports around the battlefield near She-Ra using the staff that was her fathers to knock out soldiers to give openings. After so many serious battles her rapid teleportion and attacks from behind had vastly improved. Glimmer teleports to a rock to the side to survey the flied and see where she is needed next, and cannot help but admire Adoras She-Ra form.

Stand at 8 feet tall with long flowing golden hair that reached down to her legs made her quite huge already. However the amount of muscles she had really accentuated this; with her arms swinging that huge great-sword, or what would be a huge great-sword for a normal person, of hers the muscles on it bulged out to their full splendor making her bicep as big as a small head. She-Ra sent several horde soldiers flying allowing Glimmer to admire how strong her legs where. The ground itself creating small boot shaped prints as she pushed with all her might in the attack.

As She-Ra attacked Glimmer couldn't help but smile at how at ease Adora usually looked during combat. 'It truly enhanced her beauty with that cool expression and slight smile' Thought Glimmer to herself. Before she could think any more however suddenly she was hit from the side and goes tumbling to the ground as someone is on top of her.

"I'm so glad i finally get my hands on you princess" Said Catra with a evil sounding pleasure. Catra making sure to be right in Glimmers face as she continued, "I have to make sure the great corrupter doesn't get her grubby princess hands on any more hoard soldiers." Raising her claws to attack she finishes her little monologue with, "Now to make sure you never change any of our people again like you did to Adora!"

Glimmer could see it written all over Catras face, this was personal for her it wasn't just due to her loyalty to the hoard. Right before she gave Adora her sword Glimmer remembered seeing this girl before, 'Could they have been close in the hoard?' Despite being in the middle of combat Glimmer gets a memory flashing before her eyes.

A crying Adora back during the night when she confessed her love responded with a very surprised tone, "W-wait really? you like me that way too?" She quickly hugs Glimmer with a speed she has never seen before. "OMG i love you i love you i love you!" Adora just needed time now with the women she loved, which Glimmer was happy to oblige.

The sharp pain of a scratch across Glimmers cheek brings her back to the present moment. Teleporting away from Catra she gets into an advantageous position behind her and manages to attack fast enough that Catra doesn't notice before shes hit across the head with the staff. Sending Catra flying as Glimmer teleports again to do a fallow up attack, "I wont let you hurt Adora any more!"

Hearing that come from a princess enrages Catra, "WHAT! I'm only giving her what she deserves after abandoning m-the hoard!" Sticking her feet down in midair to stop her momentum hurt a tone, but it worked and she headbutted Glimmer in the face with total surprise. Jumping forward stung as the rocks had hurt her feet, but Catra is now desperately trying to get at Glimmer no matter what.

Dispite the cheap shot Glimmer could tell as she flung backwards that Catra was overextending. Knowing she would have to be perfect Glimmer takes a deep breath and then teleports while swimming her attack, and due to her backwards momentum hits Catra right on the head smashing her face first into the ground. In her focus on Catra however she forgot about everyone else on the field, and ended up crashing into a mob of horde soldiers hitting her head and getting disoriented.

She-Ra sees that Glimmer is in trouble and feels magical strength filling up her form from seeing Glimmer in danger. Adora Swings her sword hard to clear away all the horde soldiers still around her then gets into a runners start position. Then charges forward, the power within She-Ra now allowing her to bowl through enemies like they where barely there flying in all directions until she reaches Glimmer.

Glimmer blinks at the light that She-Ra is giving off, "Adora?" Leaning forward to get up Glimmer is still wobbly, so She-Ra helps her to her feet. As Glimmer starts to regain her footing a familiar voice pops up nearby.

"Hello again Adora" Catra says he face quite bruised but shes still able to fight. Another one pops up besides her they had seen before though the name escaped them. "Look Scorpia, we get a two on two battle with the princess's this aught to be fun."

Glimmer and Adora share a glance, then they engage with Glimmer vs Catra and She-Ra vs Scorpia. However with Catra already badly damaged and Scorpia not a match for She-Ra one on one it quickly turned into a route. With Scorpia having to pull Catra away or else she would take sever damage as she noticed the signal flares going up around them inferring the meaning.

Glimmer and She-Ra looked at each-other as she powered down back to Adora. Smiling Glimmer says, "Great work Horde princess" While from anyone else that would be insulting between the two they knew it was a term of endearment. The blush this brought gave Glimmer a ton of enjoyment as she hugged Adora.

Flirting back Adora said, "Hey come on there my light aren't you not bright enough yet after such a victory?" The two start laughing as Adora picks up Glimmer to bring their two faces together. With love in their eyes the two share a kiss in the battlefield over the unconscious bodies of their foes.

Away from the two lovebirds Catra sat and watched sighing yet again. From behind her Scorpia walked up thought Catra was unsure what she was going to do. Most of her attention being on Adora and wondering about the past.

Scorpia sighed and picked up Catra in between her arms, "Come on Catra lets go home you'll feel better" Scorpia had the biggest smile on her face to try to cheer Catra up as she walked the two back. Surprise coming over her when she found that Catra wasnt fighting it.

Catra just sighed completely defeated for the day, "You know what for once ill let the personal space thing slide, i'm too tired to argue today..." Catra just felt like the worst. Wanting to be cheered up she decided to put her trust in Scorpia.

Back at the battlefield Glimmer mischievously asked Adora, "Want to sneak off and get a proper date in while we are here? This was nice but i want all my focus to be on you!" Adora nodded happily agreeing to the request and set Glimmer down. The two then held hands, and walked off to the city to have a proper date.

"By the Glimmer did Catra scratch you or something your cheek has got a cut!" Adora putting her hand on Glimmers cheek to try to help it feel better. Adora saw that Glimmer was just giggling and waving it off with a hand motion. That was enough for her so she stoped questioning it and let herself just enjoying walking with her girlfriend to the date.


End file.
